


Defying History

by annetta23



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin kissed the inside of Jordan's palm, as if assuring that things were fine. But the sweetness stopped there, because the next thing happened was Jordan being dragged to the dinner table, bent with his ass up facing the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying History

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on my previous story, The Only One Noticing.

 

Movies were never something that Martin felt he needed to catch up with. Unlike tattoos, football or cars. If it was't for Jordan, he would not be willing to cope with the crazy line waiting for Civil War. But Jordan had been talking about Spidey and Bucky all week long, so here they were. At the theater, finally fulfilled with the latest Marvel installment.

Martin looked aside, adoring the shine in Jordan's eyes. It's so worth it.

"It was pretty good, wasn't it?" Martin elbowed his new boyfriend. "The ending was a bit lame, though. Predictable."

"Maybe, I dunno. Thanks for taking me anyway," Jordan said cheekily, causing Martin's stomach to flutter with butterflies. "I know we're going just because I couldn't stop talking all week."

Without any alert, Martin was pulled and Jordan silently landed a wet peck to his left cheek. For once in his life, Martin wished he had Torres' kind of mop hair, to hide his possibly flaming cheeks. Their first ever PDA, and Martin never thought that Jordan could be that risqué.

Oh yeah. Civil War was so worth it.

*

Somehow, words travel fast around Melwood. Every corners of the training ground seemed to be aware of what happened the previous day at the near theater. Apparently, some candid fans' pics from Tumblr and fans forum had been displaying the rather intimate moment between Martin and the LFC captain. Daniel Sturridge was one of the lads who couldn't stop rambling about it like a teenage girl.

"Bhahhahahaha...you definitely blushed like a chick! I wonder what happened later at your apartment..."

"Shut up, Dan," Martin snapped, relieved that Jordan was not around. But Daniel, being Daniel, responded with his evilish laugh and his famous dance move, causing the whole room to roared with laughters. Jon Flanagan awkwardly stay silent, and Lucas Leiva just couldn't leave that alone. Then the whole room moved to the poor boy and started to terror Jon with any imaginable scenarios of "what eventually happened yesterday at Martin's place".

"You two seem cute," Alberto Moreno said out of nowhere. "I don't get it though...Are you trying your luck with cap?"

Martin had no idea what the Spanish was trying to imply. And it definitely showed by his wrinkling forehead.

"You know," Alberto shrugged. "Xabi left Stevie. And Dagger left you years ago, no? You've got balls starting this relationship with Jordan. The history is definitely not on your side."

The mood definitely changed for Martin. Was Alberto being sarcastic, dumb or plain rude? Martin couldn't decide if he should just laugh it off, or shout at Alberto, or ask the other guy for more explanation. Not that he couldn't decide, but Martin just simply couldn't think straight now.

Martin gathered his stuff, exit the room and rushed to his car. He desperately needed Jordan now.  
**

Martin sounded surprisingly grumpy on the phone. Jordan stared at his cellphone as the convo over, like it'd help with his confusion. Was it something he did, or something Klopp said during training? But that's pretty unlikely. As usual, they're having fun and act all silly during the five-a-side and physical training.

Knocks on the door ten minutes later answered the mystery. Jordan opened his door, and pushed back inside by Martin along with a rather brash, hard kiss on his mouth.

"Mart?" Jordan said breathlessly once he got a break. Martin pinned him to the nearest wall, totally ignoring Jordan's small voice and brought their bodies together. Chest to chest, hips to hips. Then with a deep voice, Martin hissed to his lover's ear,

"I wanna fuck you, Jordan. Fuck, I need you right now,"

"Are you okay? Mart?" After a split hesitation, Jordan grasped Martin's cheek softly. By now Jordan was super horny, somewhat confused, and totally afraid to make a move. What's going on?

Martin kissed the inside of Jordan's palm, as if assuring that things were fine. But the sweetness stopped there, because the next thing happened was Jordan being dragged to the dinner table, bent with his ass up facing the air. His pants were gone few seconds later, then something warm and hard pressed to his hole. Jordan bit his tongue as Martin entered him hard. No sweet talking, no romantic foreplay.

The sharp pain gone shortly after, along with Jordan's worries. He wished he knew what this was all about, but if Martin needed him this way, then so be it. Jordan's body kept jerking forward, his hair was pulled, and few bite marks must be gracing his back brightly. Everytime he looked over his shoulder, Martin would yank his mouth open and spit inside, before kissing him hard and reckless.

After 15 minutes, Jordan fell to the table with Martin's cement all over his ass, mixed with sweat and soreness. Jordan couldn't think and totally had no idea that Martin managed to go the bathroom, and got back quickly with a warm towel to clean up his boyfriend and helped him all dressed again. Once he's done, he pulled Jordan to his embrace, and the gentleness almost made Jordan cried.

 

"I'm sorry. You must be hurting,"  
"I'm fine, Mart,"  
"No I'm sorry. I can explain,"

Now Martin was actually the one tearing up. Jordan tried not to be panic and kissed Martin's shoulder.

"I'll start a tea, you wait for me in the living room. OK?"

***  
"So... Alberto. He said some shit back at Melwood." Martin stared at his tea cup. "He mentioned how Xabi and Stevie crumbled. How Daniel and I...you know," Martin voice grew small. "He's questioning us, since every relationship within the squad just never worked. I don't know what his point, but I can't help but being bothered. Fuck,"

"But why, Mart?" Jordan stroked Martin's back. "We're good. What's there to worry about?"

Martin opened his mouth, and shut it back again. He seemed to struggle with his words, and Jordan decided to take matters to his own hands. He took Martin's cup and pulled him to his embrace, rocking him like a baby.

"Jordan, I swear to god," Martin hissed to his boyfriend's neck. "If you ever leave..."

"Won't happen," Jordan kissed Martin's bald head. "Don't even think about it."

"Promise me, Jordan. Promise me,"

"I promise for Klopp's sake, I'll never, ever, leave you. And if anyone ever put that idea inside your head again, you can always fuck me like you did. I'll comfort you, and tell you over and over again, that you'll always have me."

Martin scoffed. "Are you being sarcastic? I'm sorry for being rough earlier..."

"No!" Jordan laughed and tightened his grip around Martin. "I'd do it again, any days."


End file.
